Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windows and more specifically it relates to a window anti-fog system for preventing fogging between windowpanes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulated window units have been in use for years. Conventional insulated window units utilizes a pair of transparent windowpanes secured within a frame defining a sealed interior cavity filled with a gas such as air or argon gas. The windowpanes are typically bonded together using aluminum, foam, or butyl spacers.
The main problem with conventional insulated windows is that moisture eventually enters the interior cavity between the windowpanes thereby fogging the interior surfaces of the windowpanes during temperature changes making it difficult to see through. Another problem with conventional insulated windows is that the argon gas will eventually dissipate over time. Another problem with conventional insulated windows is that they must be replaced with a costly new window after becoming contaminated with moisture within the interior cavity between the windowpanes.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for preventing fogging between windowpanes Conventional insulated windows are not suitable for long-term anti-fog protection.
In these respects, the window anti-fog system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing fogging between windowpanes.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of window anti-fogging systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new window anti-fog system construction wherein the same can be utilized for preventing fogging between windowpanes.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new window anti-fog system that has many of the advantages of the window anti-fogging systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new window anti-fog system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art window anti-fogging systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an aperture within a lower portion of a first windowpane, a gas container containing a pressurized volume of gas, and a delivery tube fluidly connected to the gas container with a distal portion inserted within the aperture within the first windowpane. The delivery tube preferably has a size smaller than the aperture for allowing air to escape, however, another opening within the windowpane may be utilized. The gas container preferably contains a gas lighter than air such as nitrogen. A valve between the gas container and the delivery tube controls the flow of the gas into the interior cavity between the first windowpane and a second windowpane. As the gas rises within the interior cavity, the gas eventually displaces the air within the interior cavity thereby forcing the air outwardly through the aperture about the delivery tube. This process continues during the life of the window unit to ensure that moisture and air do not enter the interior cavity. If a gas heavier than air is desired, such as argon gas, then the aperture is positioned within an upper portion of the first windowpane.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a window anti-fog system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a window anti-fog system for preventing fogging between windowpanes.
Another object is to provide a window anti-fog system that may be utilized within existing or new window units.
An additional object is to provide a window anti-fog system that provides continuous anti-fog protection between windowpanes.
A further object is to provide a window anti-fog system that is easy to install and utilize.
Another object is to provide a window anti-fog system that reduces the need to replace windows thereby saving money.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.